Typically, the following vehicle motion control systems, which control the longitudinal acceleration of a vehicle, are known.
One of the vehicle motion control systems is an adaptive cruise control (hereinafter, referred to as ACC) system, and this vehicle motion control system controls the longitudinal acceleration of a host vehicle such that a host vehicle speed is maintained at a pre-set vehicle speed, or the distance between the host vehicle and a vehicle travelling in front of the host vehicle is maintained at a predetermined distance without an accelerator pedal operation or a brake pedal operation performed by a driver.
Another vehicle motion control system is a pre-crash control system, and when a host vehicle cannot avoid collision with a target that approaches the host vehicle from the front, side, rear, or the like of the host vehicle, this vehicle motion control system takes measures to reduce the impact of collision by operating a brake pedal, or to reduce an impact on passengers by appropriately tightening seat belts, the impact being induced by collision.
In addition, PTL 1 discloses another type of motion control system that safely and pleasantly controls a vehicle like a skilled driver by controlling the longitudinal acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with the vehicle lateral jerk induced by a driver's operation. Typically, a motion control algorithm loaded onto the motion control system is referred to as G-vectoring control.
A technology is also known, by which a plurality of the aforementioned motion control systems can be integrated into a single system by combining a plurality of basic motion control algorithms together.
The vehicle motion control systems not only safely control a vehicle, but also pleasantly control the vehicle, assisting a driver in driving. In particular, it is important for the systems to perform control not to make a driver uncomfortable in that the systems are intended to perform pleasant control.
As a motion control system that performs control not to make a driver uncomfortable, PTL 2 discloses an acceleration and deceleration control system that controls the acceleration and deceleration of a host vehicle, corrects the longitudinal acceleration and deceleration of the host vehicle based on the vehicle lateral jerk of the host vehicle, and allows or prohibits the correction from being made to the longitudinal acceleration and deceleration of the host vehicle based on predetermined conditions.